Countries That Binds Us
by Ican'tGrammer
Summary: Ok so everything was fine, England and France were arguing, Italy snuck pasta into the meeting, and Germany was about to blow a fuse but, before Germany could yell. A weird-looking bomb appeared out of nowhere and exploded in front of every countries face which knocked them out and teleported them to a strange yet complete wrecked world. Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Countries meet

**The countries gets thrown into a world that is exactly like their own but, it is in danger as these weird looking things have captured their counterparts and are now holding them captive in area until the weird creatures get what they want. What will happen? You'll have to read and see.**

* * *

*poke poke* *Smack! Smack!* *SLAP SLAP SLA-*

"Will you freaking stop that!, yelled America his face was scrunched in anger, his expression turn into confusion as he was wondering why he was staring up to the ceiling but, that confusion quickly turned to fear when he looked slightly to his left to see a creature; That was complete white and bald, it had a ginger man like stature with the ends being more pointed, two dots for eyes, and no more than 6 inches tall as it was staring down at America.

"...AAAAAHHHH!", America jolted up right, scooting away from the tiny thing that woke him up. He was a good couple of feet away, he stared back at the creature as if death was right in front of him. He thought, 'Oh man it's a ghost! I knew it I knew that the "Ghost repellent act" would be needed but, NOO. England said it was too expensive to buy all of those horseshoes even China agreed with me!', He broke out of his mini rant to see that the little creature was starting to run towards him with it's stubby legs.

"NO! Don't come any closer, I've got salt in my pocket and I ain't afraid to use it!" That was a lie he didn't have any salt. The little creature jumped with a surprising amount of power and landed on his face, holding on. America didn't look at the creature as dread complete took over him to the point where he couldn't move and looked as though his soul left his body. Until, he felt a faint shaking on his left cheek; he looked to see that the little creature was the one that was causing it as it was squishing itself on his cheek. The little creature turned its head to the side as it's eyes were widened in tears; squeaked, "FWEEDUM!"

This caused America to look at the creature in surprise however, he did calm down a bit before he raised his arm to grab the creature but, it wouldn't let go of him, it was holding on pretty tightly and kept gripping harder the more he tried to pull it off. "Hey, uh little dude I won't throw you or anything and that's a hero's promise!" The little dude started to loosen its grip, letting America taken it in his hand as it stood there, they both looked at each other America with skeptical eyes and the little dude still a bit teary; which America can't understand why?

"Don't cry, I mean I thought you were ghost.." looking over it as it was wiping away it's tears "Actually I have no idea what you are. Are you one of Tony's friends?" It cocked it's head in confusion than turned it turned its body to look behind it. America looked up to see what it was looking at only to see a figure in the distance that was running towards their direction. America could hear the figure scream in the distance, "You better get off me you stupidly strong thing!". America gaped as he thought, 'Wait a minute is that Iggy!' as the figure became clearer it confirmed that it was England except his face was being completely covered by a white blotch. America couldn't contain the laughter that was boiling up inside of him and he started laughing at the scene that was being beheld in front of them along with his little dude, pointing and laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Wait America is that you?!" England skidded to a halt, crouching slight and started pointing in front of him "I swear, If this is your doing I'll curse your burger to taste like utter shit!"

"Dude, you're looking the wrong way.."

"I knew that!" England was seething but he stopped pointing at nothing to stand up, crossed his arm, and fummed about the current situation that he was in. America walked over with his little dude still in hand; he stood in front of england to inspect what was on his face, he looked back and forth at the thing on England face and his little for a couple of seconds; before he realized that the thing on England face looked exactly like his little dude from behind. "Whoa, England you have the exact same thing that I have! That so cool!" as he finished saying that England little dude that was hanging on to England's face looked back at America to reveal that it looked exactly like America little dude….Only it had England eyebrows. America face scrunched in to hold in another laugh.

"PFFFF It has the same eyebrows as you, man that sucks."

"Will you stop laughing at me and get this thing off me!" America took the time to let out his chuckles before looking at England little dude. "Hey there, Other little dude, Iggy won't leave you I promise" England little dude looked at him for a little bit before turning its face away from America to bury its face in England face, leaving a disheartened America.

"Well that didn't work"

"Well, of course it didn't do anything, you bloody idiot, What were you expecting!"

"Well I mean it worked when I said to my little dude. Maybe it'll only work if you say it"

"I am not apologizing to something that attacked me for no reason"

"Well I could try pulling it off, hang on Iggy this is gonna take some effort, you ready!" America grabbed the England little dude "Alright! On the count of three!"

"Wait America I didn't agree to-!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" America tried tearing the thing off with all his might but it still held. England was sent flying over America screaming, "You wanker!" America was stunned for a bit because he was not expecting England little dude to be able to hold on but, he quickly snapped out of it and turned around to go after the now airborne England "Don't worry bro I'll save you!"

* * *

 **I know this was super short but, it'll get progressively longer in each chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: French meeting**

England was airborne with his face freed from the dastardly thing that was hang on to him, He wonders how his life got to this point where he could be tossed in the air by his brother just by the flick of his wrist. He was a former pirate, damn it! How could he let this happen?! As he was starting to descending he saw a banner in front of him that said, " **WELCOME!** " before England could contemplate why there was a banner plastered on a wall welcoming him, he crashed into something on the ground.

"Oh Mon Dieu!"

England thought, 'Wait a minute. No. NO! That better not be-!" England got up from where he was to find that he was on top of France in a provocative manner. England couldn't move from the sheer shock of the amount of bad luck that he was having today. He failed to notice that something peaked out of Frances cape and was staring at him. France turned his head to see the shocked England, an idea popped in his head and a devious grin showed on his face "England, you naughty boy I didn't know you had such pent up feelings for me." England just gaped at that. "You know it would've been nice if we had dinner beforehand" France winked at him with that statement. England twitched before he punched France in the jawline and they started fighting.

They both failed to noticed that Canada was standing in front of them with a little white character on his head just like all the others but, it had Canada's curl. "Hey guys, I don't think this is the best time to start arguing." They ignored him and kept on fighting; Canada could hear England and France argument.

"As if I would fall for a curly-haired pervert like you!"

"Me? You were the one who landed on me, Black sheep of Europe!"

Canada sighed when he couldn't stop the arguing but, perked up when he felt the thing turn around on his head. Canada turned around to see what it was looking at only to see it was America that was running towards them with his little dude.

"Dude, Canada is that you!"

"America! I am so glad to see you."

America looked over to France and England than backed at Canada who just shook his head.

"Don't worry man I got this" America strut over to France and England, stopped right in front of them with a grin on face and said, "France, your wrinkles are showing!" When France heard that he automatically pushed England away. He started checked his face for any wrinkles while saying, "I don't have any wrinkles!" America was laughing at Frances doubts, England got up from initially being pushed by France and Canada spoke up "Guys, I think we have more pressing matters!"

Everyone looked at Canada.

He just stood there

"Uh…"

America butted in. "Canadia!"

"Canada..."

"Canada is complete right, we need to figure out where we are and what these little dudes are." He started pointing at the little dude that was on his shoulder "I am officially calling these guys little dudes because they are little and I'm pretty sure they won't kill us. You guys all have one, right?"

Canada took his little dude off his head, France took out his little dude from his cape, and England little dude was latched onto his back without him knowing until France pointed it out to him, to which England pried it off from his back. They all put them on the ground, where the countries crouched down to take a good look at the little dudes.

"Are you sure these aren't one of Tony's friends America because if they are tell them that his jokes are not funny also, what's with the number on their chest? Mine has a 65 on it?", said England

"Me and France were wondering about that too. My little dude has a 34 and France's little dude has a 66"

"And mine has a 314! I win!"

"This isn't a competition!" Although America's little dude started jumping with joy in which England just stared at it "Yeah that thing definitely belongs to you"

"it seems like they all have our own unique characteristics, Canada's little dude has his curl, France's little dude has France's hair, England's little dude has England's eyebrows, and mine has… wait it doesn't have anything! It looks like the default character!" America little dude looked slightly offended by what America just said to it.

"That isn't very nice thing to say America, even if it doesn't any distinctions that makes it special" said Canada. America little dude looked distraught over its lack of uniqueness saying, "Fweedum, Pwie". England little dude said, "Wankew", France little dude said, "Pawi!" to America's little dude as if trying to comfort it yet failing and Canada little dude tries to comfort it by patting it on the back saying, "Wayple, Pawncakie".

"They seem to have a very limited vocabulary, although it is incredibly adorable how our little dudes fail to say such basic words", said France

"Can we please name them something else? It just sounds weird when France tries to say "Dude". I am not going to use a botched version of the English language to describe these things."

"Hmm, well then, let's give them a name, no? I shall name mine; Joana"

"Well, uh. I'm going to name mine, Graham"

"I got the coolest name, David!"

"And mine shall be named Eli, now than about-"

 _ **Growl**_

"…."

"Damn it, America we don't have time for your bottomless stomach right now!" 

"Why you gotta assume it's me, old man!"

"I am not old and it's "got to" not "gotta"!"

"Yeah right! You can't handle the truth!"

"Will you two stop arguing like children! We need to figure this out soon or we'll get nowhere"

America and England stopped fighting but, not because France was yelling at them. It was because something was happening in front of them. Yet, whatever it was; Canada was not paying attention as he was looking down, blushing at the commotion he caused

'I didn't get to eat anything, I've been looking for kuma- kuma- kumanjara for the last two hours. I mean I was sure he was with me when that explosion happens. Wait, the explosion!'; "Guys what about that explo-" Canada stopped when he looked and saw that the others were hiding behind a piece of debris as shielding themselves from something. Canada saw America shouting something to him, "Jackass, are you hearing me! Your little dude is about to explode!"

Upon hearing that he looked down to see that his little dude was expanding three times it size and looked like it was ready to pop. America little dude was being squished under it while England's, France's little dude and Canada looked at America's little dude in panic before something magical happened.

Canada's little dude spat out pancakes, coated in maple syrup, with butter on top with a fork stabbed into it. The FACE family looked completely dumbfounded at the scene that they just witness before them. As they continue staring at Canada's little dude who picked up the plate of pancakes and brought it to Canada, jumping a little bit in anticipation.

"Wait, are you giving this to me?"

"Pawncakie! Pawncakie!"

Canada crouched down to take the plate of pancakes, as he did that Graham climbed up his arm and sat on Canada's shoulder, looking at Canada in eagerness. Canada looked at Graham than back to the plate of pancakes 'Well it doesn't look like it will kill me. It even smells nice, I guess one bit wouldn't hurt'.

France saw what Canada was doing, horrified he stood up yelled, "Canada, don't!" but it was already too late. Canada took a bite of the pancake, his eyes widen, fork is still in his mouth, and he just stood there stunned. France, America, and England ditched the debri to run over to Canada who continues to stand there, Frozen.

"Yo, What did you do to Canada!" America was pointing at Graham, who was slowly going into Canada Jacket as it was panicking as much as the other country. America was about to grab Graham from his Jacket, Canada suddenly started speaking "Thi- This is.. This is-"

"Calm down, mon ami what is it?"

"THESE ARE THE BEST PANCAKES I'VE EVER TASTED!" Canada didn't yell but, he did speak louder than how he usually does, which shocked the other countries. Although America mouth started to slowly go in an evil smirk before he slowly walked backwards away from the other countries.

"Great! This just rises all kinds of question! These things can spit out food! How the heck doesn that make sense!"

Canada kept eating while he spoke "Yeh, tis waise walot of qwestipns"

"Canada don't speak with your mouth full, that's supposed to be something only uncharismatic America would do" said France

"Yeah, yeah, totally dude" England turned around to see America crouched down, whispering to David.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"What? I just wanted to see if David could make burgers is all"

"So, you want to eat something that was regurgitated out of a strange creature! I thought I taught you better than that!?"

"Hey, blame Canada he was the one that started this trend!"

As they were arguing, David raised its tiny arm saying, "Bwrger!", blew up in size and spat out a plate of twenty cheeseburgers that hit England in the face. America took the plate off England's face, he smelled it at first before he took a bite out of it. Which brought a smile to America's face as he kept chowing down on the rest of it "Canada, you're right! these are the best of things I've ever tasted, you want to try some!"

"Sure, you can have some of my pancakes, I'm sure that Graham can make more, right" Graham nodded in glee

France went over to pick up Joana to whisper to it as well. Joana nodded to what France whispered and spat out beef bourguignon with a fork and a wine bottle. He took one bite from the dish, he went into a dramatic sparkle mode "Oh, Merci! These little wonders are a gift from god!".

"Dude, That looks good too! Can I try some!"

"What kind of person would I be if I can't share this godly creation" Joana nodded in agreement with it's head held up high while braiding Frances hair.

England looked at everyone as if they were crazy however, He felt a little left out from all the fun so, an idea popped in his head which caused him to smile with a bit of agitation. He picked up Eli who looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hey, um" Eli cocked it's head to the side as England was struggling to speak to up

"Do you have scones anywhere in there?" England pointing at its chest area, Eli raised an eyebrow at England before bowing its head down; it spat out something that look like something that England would cook up. The scones were on a decorated plate, the scones themselves were dark brown, almost burnt looking with little lumps inside of it and it was steaming hot as if it was just out of the oven. England held it in his hand looking at it in wonder before he smelt it and his eyes widen "No way! It smells just like my mommies cooking!"

The other nations looked out in horror as they slowly backed away from the English nation.

"Would any of you like to try some scones that my Eli made." A bright smile lite up his face as if he were the happiest person alive, he stopped when he notices that the other nations were a few feet away from him.

"Uh, England no offense but, Eli cooking is- uh" America was rubbing the back of his head

"It looks about as rubbish as your cooking" France said

England face turned into shock but, Eli expression turned into fuming anger before jumping around to get England attention. It pointed at the other countries saying, "Wankew"; it started saying a lot of things to England like "Gwood" and "Wubbish" but, the one thing that England understood from Eli was "Twi wit". England looked at Eli as if he had a revelation before looking back up at the other and slowly started walking towards them. The others started to slowly walk backwards but, then England went into a full-blown sprint, when that happened everyone else started running for their lives.

" **You are going to try these scones, I'll show you bloody idiots the power of the English cooking**!"

"Oh God Run! England's weaponizing food! Nightmares are becoming a reality!"

"Anglettere, please be reasonable! There is no reason to get so hostile!"

"I'm not dying until I find Kumanbiro!"


End file.
